


【茸布】下沉

by huanhuan022049



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049





	【茸布】下沉

“来做吧”乔鲁诺说。办公室的灯光下，一片阴影落在青年英俊的脸上，只有那双碧眼荧荧发亮。

全意大利都知道教父的名头，可谁也不晓得他的真实身份，除了最亲近的那几个人。平日需要出面的事务都由布加拉提代理，对于许多民众来说，他的智慧和声望甚至不在于教父之下。尽管他年轻，但已经有着相当的冷静与沉稳，给人一种可靠的感觉；不过现在，这个男人正伏在乔鲁诺的身下，紧锁着眉，跟那可恶的拉链作斗争。在这种事情上动用替身能力似乎有些诚意不足；然而对于处在热恋期间的两个人来说，就算是拖延一分钟也是漫长的。

他们蓬勃的肉体需要热情去浇灌，去满足。乔鲁诺满怀爱意与期待地盯着身下的人，如有实质的目光简直烫得布加拉提坐立难安。他紧锁双眉，尽量不去注意到裆部的那隆起的一大包。  
明明也只是十八岁而已……这家伙从各方面却已经成熟的惊人，无论是个子还是……布加拉提只觉得身上燥热的厉害，他没有直视欲望的习惯，只能勉强意识到自己在胡思乱想。

终于那跟东西被解放出来，分量十足地打在布加拉提的脸颊上，他忍不住道∶“你实在是太大了。”

“……只要做好润滑就好了，不会坏掉的。”乔鲁诺拿手背蹭着他的面颊，用诱哄般的语气说道。布加拉提心领神会，张开口，把老板的分身含了进去。就算是在做这样的事情，他也维持着一贯的细心负责，柔软的舌头在龟头上打转，手也恰到好处地抚弄着囊袋。同性之间的情爱是违反天主教义的——更不用说性了，这是对神的亵渎。

然而这点念头很快就被无情地打破了，乔鲁诺把他推倒在办公用的桌面上，一大片阴影罩在了布加拉提身上，他的衬衫被扯下，蕾丝花纹的胸衣狼狈地耷拉在身侧，大片麦色肌肤都被暴露在空气里。旁边就是一摞摞的文件，只要动作再大一些，这些有着相当价值的纸张就会受到波及。布加拉提埋怨地看了一眼他的上司，年轻人却浑然不觉般，行动力十足地把他那两条长腿搭在自己的肩膀上。

……

尽管已经做过几次了，但是粗糙的指腹探进来时，布加拉提的内壁还是脆弱地收紧了。“疼吗？”比他的反应还要快，乔鲁诺立即问道，把动作放得更轻。其实这点不适和在街头斗殴所受的伤痛比起来根本不算什么，只是太过羞耻而已。布加拉提不想让恋人忍耐太过，于是他沉默着摇了摇头，主动将双腿分得更开，方便手指更加顺利地侵入，以及涂抹润滑。

这情境实在太过淫靡了，布加拉提不知所措地闭上眼，只能凭感觉知道乔鲁诺又往穴内添了一根手指。耐心的揉按下，他已经慢慢感受到有一种有种酥麻沿着脊柱往上攀升，甬道逐渐松动，很容易就吃进了第三根手指。乔鲁诺的动作很小心，然而手指进出间仍然带出了淫靡的水声。

闹了这一会儿，布加拉提全身只剩下一件西装外套，毫无防备地躺在那里，朝他完全敞开着。嫩红干净的的分身颤巍着抖，“给我打几下，硬的更厉害了……”他强忍着害臊的心情说道。

他的副手实在太放荡了，乔鲁诺只感觉自己下身硬挺的可怕，他闭了闭眼，把被撩上来的欲火强自压下去一些，从要脱不脱的西服里摸出一个金属的十字架吊坠，拎起来在布加拉提鼻尖前面晃了晃∶“给你看个东西……是神甫给的、用来赎罪的玩意”乔鲁诺观察着他的反应，停顿了一下才说：“当然我并不相信这些东西，甚至还觉得它烫手。”说完他奇怪地微笑了。

“乔鲁诺，你怎能说这样不恭敬的话?”布加拉提下意识地反驳道。尽管他从来没有表示过，但那种信仰却是根深蒂固的。

乔鲁诺没有回答他，而是按部就班地执行着动作，带着某种不可违抗的果决。从某种角度来看，此时他更近似于神……他们互相抚慰了一发，交叠着贴在一起的部位湿淋淋的，充斥着石楠花的味道。布加拉提出神地对着那十字架看了一会儿，忽然打了个寒颤。灯光打在乔鲁诺的身上，投下一片巨大的阴影，看起来就像某种吸血的蝙蝠，跟那种太阳般耀眼夺目的美貌形成了巨大的反差……他的意识模糊了一瞬，只聚精会神地拿会阴那块薄嫩敏感的皮肤贴在乔鲁诺的西裤上磨，粗糙的毛料扎得他又刺又痒，却出奇的爽快。堕落来的是如此轻易，他就感觉有什么东西被塞了进来，细长又冰凉的，从狭隘的缝隙中慢慢推进。

布加拉提的思想凝滞住了。他的甬道毫无防备，甚至可以说是开门揖盗地敞开了，乔鲁诺用来入侵他的那个东西很轻易地就碰到了最敏感的一点，然而比起快感更加要命的是事物本身——他被十字架侵犯得汁水横流。他被更大程度地打开，嗓子却好像被堵上那样，整条声带都麻痹了把尖叫扼杀在咽喉之中。

“神也许存在，但是他可能会让你失望……”乔鲁诺亲了亲他的伤痕，漫长的一道从肩头往下延伸，“不用想着去崇敬他。是我把你拉回来的，天堂跟你想的也不一样，那里都是些疯子……”

十字架还在他的体内搅动，乔鲁诺却仍然将手指推入，进行着漫无止境的扩张，以此迎来真正的进入。他的目光直往臀缝深处藏着的隐秘处望去，挂坠的链子像尾巴一样垂出，肛口里面的嫩肉正蠕动着，像是在渴望着什么。比起欲望，一种更加深沉的喜悦从心中升起，他扶着自己那根肉棍顶了进去。

“……啊啊、好胀……”布加拉提仰着头叫，手胡乱抓着，好不容易扒住乔鲁诺的脖颈，那个星形胎记，却把两人距离拉的更近，甚至把那基督的象征也往更深处推去。剧痛和快感切割着他的神经，慢慢地肠壁也适应了这样的扩张，他的叫声逐渐变了调，比起痛楚更加显出了喜悦，而这并不是黄金体验的作用，完全是因为他在这怪异的、甚至残暴的行为中得到了快感……

为什么会这样呢?布加拉提模糊地回忆着，从他的童年时期开始，随着男人的挺动他甚至想起了海边的渔船，当然还有把他的人生搅得一团乱的枪声。他的眼睛已经什么都看不见了，但是从前那些事情却一幕幕地在眼前回放，最后定格在了一个十五岁的金发少年的脸上，那是三年之前的乔鲁诺。他的发辫全部散开了，脸上也是斑斑血迹，看上去熟悉又陌生。是了，那是在萨丁尼亚岛，他拯救了他……但是后面的事情却已经记不清了。布加拉提只能想起来心脏重新开始跳动的那一刻，在他如坠泥潭越陷越深的一生当中出现的少年，让他复活的那个人……他的心忽然安定下来，他曾经朝教堂中的石像祈祷，朝壁画上的圣母祈祷，现在却开始信赖着这个切实存在着的拥抱他的人。

他呼唤了他的名字。

“布加拉提……”乔鲁诺呼吸也重了起来，金属物的刺激是双向的，拷问着布加拉提也拷问着他。三年前他就知道自己的身体里流淌着无可饶恕的罪人的血，然而最终是那个未曾谋面，也永远不可能见面的父亲给了他最厚重的礼物——凭着那欺骗地狱的力量，他把天上的灵魂拽回了人世。那是莫大的罪障，然而乔鲁诺不在乎，随着年岁增长他能感觉到那人的血脉在侵蚀着他，让他身上的十字架越来越轻，连一份妄想的重量都不如。

他不再压抑自己的暴虐，双手把压在自己胯上的人扶正，一只手勾住十字架挂坠的一端，狠狠地把它扯了出来，器官的戳刺却仍未停止。前列腺被如此接连不断刺激带来的高潮，已经超出了布加拉提的承受阈值。他仰起头，沙哑地呻吟了一声，一道白浊从昂起的前端喷洒出来，溅在了乔鲁诺健硕的小腹，甚至地毯上面。趁着高潮余韵还没过，他摁住布加拉提两只手臂，继续冲刺了几下，把精液射在了男人体内。

做完以后两人靠在一起，布加拉提的下半身仍然赤裸，跨坐在乔鲁诺身上，无聊地讨要香烟来抽。身体刚刚经历了几次高潮，他整个人都很疲倦，自言自语地说我感觉自己的体力似乎比从前差了。乔鲁诺顺从地从烟盒中磕了两支烟出来，咬在嘴里自己点燃了一根，然后烟头相碰，点着了布加拉提的那根。

你永远会陪在我身边，乔鲁诺说。不用想太多。

……


End file.
